La cobarde
by Michiru Kuchiki
Summary: De nueva cuenta ese barco fue testigo de una tragedia, así como aquella acontecida muchos años atrás, aquella tragedia que entrelazó para siempre las vidas de Sakura y tres hombres: Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi, convirtiéndola así en la estrella más brillante alrededor de la cual la vida de ellos girará. Ella tendrá que decidir entre cumplir con un pacto o ser una cobarde ¿Qué elegirá?
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso. **

**Advertencias: AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

**LA COBARDE**

**Prefacio. **

Era una noche de tormenta, el viento rugía con fuerza moviendo las ramas de los árboles que se resistían a ser arrancados de raíz, las hojas revoloteaban en el aire dirigiéndose a cualquier lugar que las llevara el viento. La lluvia, fina pero constante, empapaba las calles pavimentadas.

Los relámpagos y truenos se hacían presentes en el cielo oscuro dando muestra de la fuerza y ferocidad de la naturaleza. Casi todos los habitantes del pueblo costero de Konoha dormían abrigados y bajo la seguridad de un techo.

Pero a esas horas, más de media noche, una figura esbelta y de mediana estatura caminaba por aquellas oscuras y frías calles.

Era una chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca, usaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de piso negros, los cuales ya estaban húmedos, y un largo abrigo, imitación de piel, que la protegía del frío.

El agua de lluvia que caía por su rostro se mezclaba con las lágrimas, su rostro demostraba aflicción y miedo. Cada vez que escuchaba un trueno su cuerpo temblaba, ya que desde pequeña le asustaban las tormentas y no fue hasta un par de años después de haber llegado a Konoha, cuando le contaron su historia, que comprendió el porqué de ese miedo.

La chica llegó al muelle y se detuvo frente a una pequeña embarcación llamada "Kirsche". El barco, única propiedad de la chica, se mecía al compás de las olas que se levantaban y se azotaban con furia en las escolleras.

El mar estaba agitado y mostraba su ímpetu y poder. La chica de cabello rosa reflexionó por un momento y llegó a la conclusión que ella era como esa embarcación que no oponía resistencia contra la furia del mar, que sólo se limitaba a dejarse arrastrar en la dirección que él quisiera.

Y si ella era la embarcación, _**él**_ era el mar. Fuerte, furioso, misterioso, caprichoso, siempre llevándola por el camino que quería, siempre haciendo su voluntad sin pensar en el daño que ocasionaba.

Se debatió entre entrar o no, puesto que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que si no entraba algo muy malo podía ocurrir y no quería llevarlo en su conciencia.

Así que se limpió las lágrimas y el agua de lluvia del rostro y con paso firme subió por la rampa.

Caminó directo al camarote, adentro un hombre de cabello y ojos negros estaba sentado sobre la ya muy vieja y empolvada cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pistola que llevaba en las manos.

La mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta del camarote.

—Sé que te vas. —rompió el silencio el chico al escucharla llegar. Volteó a verla pero sin dejar de jugar con la pistola. —Haces bien, todos los cobardes hacemos lo mismo. —dijo y de nuevo miró aquella arma negra. —Somos como las ratas, huimos cuando presentimos peligro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó ella cansada de esa situación.

No quería entrar en discusión, además lo aceptaba, ella era una cobarde, una cobarde que no se atrevió a decir no, que no tuvo coraje para luchar por su felicidad y por su amor y que por eso ahora era tan infeliz.

—Te he llamado para decirte adiós. —respondió él con el semblante sereno. —porque será la última vez que me veas. —dijo decidido.

—¿Cuántas veces me has dicho lo mismo? —le reprochó dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, hasta ese momento se había mantenido apretando su abrigo a la altura del pecho. —y aun sigues aquí.

No es que lo quisiera ver muerto, claro que no, después de todo lo quería. Sí, era tan tonta que a pesar del daño que le hizo no le podía guarda rencor. Pero también ya estaba cansada de sus juegos, y estaba cansada de dejarse manipular por él.

Sonrió de forma irónica por la situación, pues si estaba ahí era precisamente porque de nuevo él la había manipulado.

—Esta vez es en serio. —susurró el chico con voz apagada. —yo no puedo vivir sin ti. —dijo viéndola a la cara. —si ya no podemos estar juntos, es mejor morir.

En verdad deseaba acabar con el sufrimiento, con la incertidumbre, con el dolor.

—¡Ya no me tortures más! —pidió desesperada poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. De nuevo esas palabras que tanto la herían, pero se obligó a recobrar la calma y otra vez bajó sus manos a los costados. —sé que no te matarás. —le dijo fingiendo seguridad, pues en realidad temía que él cometiera una locura. —pero en cambio yo voy a morir lentamente, sufriendo y arrepintiéndome de las decisiones que me orillaste a tomar, llorando cada noche por lo que perdí.

—No digas eso Sakura. —solicitó con angustia el chico poniéndose de pie. —No quiero que sufras, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, que seas feliz.

—Para eso tendría que morir. —dijo la joven de cabello rosa. Ella había pasado por varias situaciones dolorosas que todavía no superaba.

—Simplemente tendrías que dejar de vivir. —comentó con serenidad el chico, mirando hacia un costado de la mujer.

Fue cuando ella reparó en la pistola que estaba sobre un mueble de madera, cercano a la puerta y lo suficientemente cerca para ser tomada por ella con sólo estirar el brazo.

—Los dos estamos cansados de esta situación, ya no tenemos fuerzas para seguir adelante. —señaló el chico avanzando unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura se puso tensa y se pegó contra el marco de madera. —Aquí sólo hemos sufrido.

Sakura lo escuchaba de forma atenta, mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo y en los recuerdos.

—Fuimos víctimas del destino, que no nos dejó estar juntos. —su voz la hacía evocar aquellos momentos dolorosos y tristes. —Y que tampoco te dejará estar con él.

Recordó ese día en el barco, sintió sus besos y caricias sobre su piel. Movió la cabeza para alejarlos, se talló los brazos intentando borrar las huellas de esas caricias, de ese día cuando comenzó su infierno.

Ya estaba muy cansada de cargar esa cruz a cuestas, muy dolida, ya no aguantaba la situación. Sin ser consiente o quizás sí, tomó el arma con su mano. Estaba fría, ¿o ella era la que sentía frío y por eso temblaba?

—Podemos seguir así, frente a frente, y esperar a que llegue la mañana. —Sakura se dejó dominar por la voz tranquila y profunda del chico. —Y entonces irnos los dos juntos a ese lugar lleno de paz y luz.

—Y no tener que estar más en la oscuridad, y dejar el sufrimiento atrás. —murmuró Sakura. Ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la voz aterciopelada del chico, esa voz que de nuevo influía en ella y a la que no podía resistirse.

Quizá porque en el fondo deseaba emprender ese viaje sin retorno. Por qué si ya no podía ser feliz ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir?

—Si tú quieres al alba emprenderemos el viaje, juntos. —hizo énfasis en la última palabra y se acercó a ella. —Y dejaremos atrás todo el dolor y la soledad, al fin tendremos la vida que soñamos.

De nuevo pudo respirar su fragancia masculina, esa que la había hecho caer en su dominio y la había dejado vulnerable.

—Sí, al alba. —murmuró ella sin quitar la vista del techo.

—Pero tiene que ser al mismo tiempo. —informó el chico. —porque sería muy cruel un momento de soledad antes o después. —Ella asintió viéndolo a la cara, dando así por cerrado el pacto entre ellos. Él sonrió, por fin estaría con ella eternamente.

Él la contempló desde esa distancia, memorizándose sus rasgos y el gesto de tristeza y dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Las horas pasaron casi en silencio, la tormenta ya había cesado y sólo podían escuchar el sonido de las olas, sonido que los llenaba de paz, esa paz que tanto ansiaban.

.

.

Él se encontraba sentado en la cama, ella recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Ya es el momento. —anunció el chico al acercarse el amanecer. Tomó la pistola que descansaba en la cama y acercó el cañón a su sien.

Sakura levantó la pistola y también la acercó a su cabeza, lágrimas se derramaban por sus blancas mejillas.

El sol salió con todo su esplendor y un disparo se escuchó rompiendo la calma de la mañana. Las aves paradas sobre los barandales del barco salieron en vuelo asustadas por el disparo.

De nueva cuenta aquel barco fue testigo de una tragedia, así como aquella acontecida muchos años atrás, cuando Sakura apenas era una niña de cinco años.

Aquella tragedia que entrelazó para siempre las vidas de Sakura y tres hombres, Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi.

* * *

**El fic se compondrá de capítulos cortos, en este caso el prefacio está tomado de poco más de la mitad de la historia. **

**Ojalá les guste el inicio y me lo puedan hacer saber a través de un review.**

**Saludos. **


	2. La niña que vino del mar

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso. **

**Advertencias: AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

**LA COBARDE**

**Capítulo 1.- La niña que vino del mar.**

En medio del océano Pacífico una embarcación alemana llamada "Kirsche" navegaba sobre sus tranquilas aguas, aunque por las nubes negras que se veían a lo lejos, esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Muchas aves, presintiendo el temporal, cruzaban el cielo en busca de refugio.

El Kirsche no era un barco de gran tamaño, pero si era de lujo. Sus ocupantes pertenecían a una acaudalada familia de Alemania, que se dirigía a Japón para pasar unos días de descanso. El padre era originario de Japón, pero en la adolescencia se había trasladado a ese país por trabajo y allá formó una familia.

A parte de los tres integrantes de la familia Haruno, abordo estaban el capitán del barco, el cocinero y dos personas más.

En la popa una niña de cinco años, de cabello rosa y ojos jade, estaba recargada del barandal mirando a los delfines que hacían saltos y giros en el agua a escasos dos metros de donde se encontraba, sus ojos resplandecían emocionados por tan bello espectáculo.

Ella gritaba y aplaudía emocionada mientras los delfines seguían brindándole su maravilloso espectáculo.

La madre de la niña, una señora de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, se acercó a ella.

—Cariño. —le dijo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. —si sigues aplaudiéndoles los delfines no se irán y el mal tiempo los encontrara aquí. —le comentó dulcemente. —Deja que se vayan.

La niña asintió y tomada de la mano de su mamá regresó a su camarote, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a los delfines que seguían saltando en el mar.

Tal como pronosticó la mamá, pocas horas después una gran tormenta azotó la embarcación.

El mar en su furia movía al barco como si estuviera hecho de papel, los ocupantes se agarraban de donde podían para evitar caer al piso o, en el peor de los casos, caer del barco. Los relámpagos y truenos le recordaban a la familia que la naturaleza a veces podía ser muy cruel.

Dentro del camarote la niña temblaba entre los brazos cálidos de su madre. Ellas estaban arrinconadas junto a la cama.

El viento rugió con fuerza rompiendo estrepitosamente un cristal de la escotilla.

—¡Ah! —gritó la niña tapándose los oídos y apretando los ojos. —¡Ah! —volvió a gritar asustada cuando otro trueno se presentó. El corazón de la niña comenzó a latir con fuerza y un miedo atroz se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo, que empezó a temblar.

Su mamá intentó tranquilizarla, pero sin éxito. Pues ¿cómo podía tranquilizar a su hija, si ella misma estaba invadida por el pánico?

Una gran ola chocó contra el barco y ellos pensaron que se voltearían, pero milagrosamente no fue así. Sin embargo el barco siguió tambaleándose sobre el mar.

El padre de familia y el cocinero intentaban tapar la ventana rota con tablas de madera, pero una gran ola de nuevo los impactó y destrozó las ventanas restantes permitiendo al mar invadir aquella nave.

Cada ola que impactaba movía al barco con fuerza, de un lado a otro, haciéndolo bajar y subir a voluntad del furioso mar.

Los padres de la niña temiendo que la tempestad se tornara más furiosa y sobre todo, preocupados por la vida de su hija, optaron por amarrarla a uno de los pilares de otro camarote que había recibido menos daño. Por lo menos ella tenía que salvarse.

—No llores Kirsche. —pidió la madre limpiando tiernamente sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Pero los relámpagos, truenos y el sonido del viento colándose por las más pequeñas rendijas, asustaban sobremanera a la niña, quien los miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella recibió un beso en la frente de cada uno de sus padres y después cerró los ojos por el cansancio y el miedo.

—No nos olvides pequeña. —susurró el padre cariñosamente mientras guardaba entre la ropa de la niña un papel enrollado y una fotografía.

Kirsche se sumergió en un mundo de fantasía mezclado con pequeños brotes de realidad, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano cálida y temblorosa de su mamá.

La tormenta siguió desquitando su furia sobre la pobre embarcación que nada pudo hacer contra su fuerza, y finalmente los tripulantes sucumbieron ante la voluntad de la naturaleza.

**ΦǁΦǁΦǁΦǁΦǁΦ**

El pueblo de Konoha amaneció con varios daños debido a la tormenta que duró casi toda la noche, las calles estaban encharcadas, varias casas se quedaron sin sus tejas rojas, anuncios y arboles estaba tirados en calles y banquetas.

Los pescadores enseguida corrieron a cerciorarse de que sus lanchas, fuentes de ingreso, no tuvieran daños. Los vecinos se ayudaban unos a otros a limpiar los destrozos, otros menos solidarios miraban desde su ventana.

Sin duda había sido la peor tormenta que había caído en el pueblo en años.

Caminando por una banqueta iba un hombre alto, de piel morena clara y cabello platinado, su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo y tenía una cicatriz vertical que le recorría desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca.

Él era Kakashi Hatake, un joven de veintitrés años, hijo no reconocido de Hiroshi Uchiha y medio hermano de Fugaku Uchiha, con quien desarrolló una gran relación desde que se enteraron que eran hermanos, a los diez años. Era el actual albacea de la fortuna de la poderosa familia Uchiha y además de dedicarse al negocio de la familia, era coleccionista de arte.

Kakashi se dirigía a supervisar la empresa familiar, una procesadora de productos del mar. Pero el grito de "Barco a la deriva" proveniente del vigía de la costa le causó mayor interés.

Kakashi se caracterizaba por ser un hombre noble y altruista, por eso no dudó en ir en ayuda de las personas de aquel barco.

Abordó la patrulla marítima sin dificultad, pues casi todo el pueblo lo quería y respetaba, y se aventuró en aquel rescate, sin saber todo lo que implicaba.

Al llegar junto a la embarcación "Kirsche", dos oficiales amarraron los botes. Después abordaron el barco para revisarlo.

—No hay nadie. —comentó uno de los policías a Kakashi. —seguramente el mar los barrió.

—Es una pena. —comentó Kakashi sinceramente, pues esperaba encontrar sobrevivientes.

—Vengan por aquí. —llamó el capitán de policía ansioso, desde otra parte de la cubierta y haciéndoles señas con las manos.

Kakashi y otros policías fueron al camarote que les indicaba el capitán.

Mientras cruzaban la puerta la sorpresa los fue embargando a cada uno pues ahí, atada a un poste e inconsciente, estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas.

Kakashi se apresuró a acercarse y colocó su oído en el pecho de la niña.

—¡Está viva! —exclamó aliviado al escuchar el latido acompasado de su corazón. Un oficial se acercó para ayudarlo a desatarla, mientras otro inspeccionaba el lugar. —Seguramente sus padres la ataron para evitar que el mar se la llevara. —comentó con la niña en brazos.

Salieron del camarote y se reunieron con los demás oficiales, como no hubo ni rastro de otros sobrevivientes o cuerpos, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar inmediatamente al puerto.

Subieron al barco de la policía, donde Kakashi se apresuró a acostar a la niña en una banca y a cubrirla con una manta que le dio un policía. Regresaron al puerto remolcando aquella nave de procedencia alemana. Aquella nave que quedó atada para siempre al muelle y que sería testigo de las más dolorosas escenas de la vida de la chica de cabello rosa.

La niña fue llevada a un hospital para examinarla, después Kakashi pidió hacerse cargo de ella, pues estaba seguro que esa niña sería buena compañía para sus sobrinos. A nadie le pareció mala idea, pues la casa hogar cada día contaba con más niños y aunque recibía ayuda económica de la familia Uchiha, le faltaba ayuda humanitaria.

Además, ninguna familia mejor que la Uchiha para acobijar en su seno a la niña huérfana.

**ΦǁΦǁΦǁΦǁΦǁΦ**

En la mansión Uchiha, ubicada en una colina cercana al mar, tres personas esperaban ansiosas la llegada de Kakashi y la nueva inquilina.

El hombre de cabello plateado entró llevando a la niña en brazos, sin saber que el destino estaba tejiendo los hilos invisibles a los que iban a quedar atados.

—Le he preparado la habitación de huéspedes que da al patio trasero. —le dijo una mujer de unos veinticinco años, rubia y de ojos cafés.

—Gracias Tsunade. —contestó Kakashi y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido por su hermana y sus dos sobrinos.

Los niños eran muy parecidos, ojos y cabellos oscuros y piel pálida.

Sin embargo el mayor por dos años, Itachi, mantenía una mirada triste, era retraído y muy callado. Por el contrario Sasuke, de ocho años, era un poco menos serio, de fuerte carácter pero más sociable.

Ellos habían quedado huérfanos dos años atrás, cuando la familia sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Su madre se salió del auto por el parabrisas y su padre quedó prensado al volante. En ese accidente Kakashi había sufrido daños en uno de sus ojos, y aunque no perdió la visión, sí quedó con una cicatriz.

Sasuke e Itachi quedaron con heridas superficiales y huesos rotos que pronto sanaron, sin embargo Itachi sufrió heridas muy profundas en el alma, heridas que aún no cicatrizaban.

Por eso Itachi perdió dos años de estudio y actualmente iba en el mismo nivel de su hermano.

Tsunade era media hermana de Kakashi, por parte de la mamá, pero se integró muy bien a la familia Uchiha cuando el padre de Kakashi falleció.

Al llegar a la habitación que ocuparía la niña, Kakashi depositó suavemente a Sakura en los brazos de Tsunade, quien se encargó de meterla en la cama.

Los dos niños se acercaron curiosos a ver a la niña de llamativo color de cabello.

—Kakashi, entre las cosas hermosas que te ha traído el mar ella sin duda es la más valiosa. —comentó Tsunade sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Ella no tenía hijos, pero siempre había querido una niña. Por ello no le costó trabajo querer a la pequeña.

Kakashi asintió.

—¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo? —preguntó el menor de los niños.

—Eso espero. —respondió Kakashi. Pues no se podía negar si alguien llegaba a reclamarla.

La niña se cubrió con la cobija hasta la nariz y pasó su mirada de uno a otro con confusión y miedo, pues no sabía dónde estaban sus papás ni quienes eran ellos.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos. —le dijo Kakashi con ternura desde la piecera de la cama.

—Yo no dejaré que te pase nada malo. —le habló Sasuke desde el lado derecho de la cama. Ella volteó a verlo.

Sasuke era un niño muy protector con las personas que quería, y desde ese momento y al ver a la niña tan indefensa se prometió velar por ella.

—Yo soy Itachi. —habló el niño acercándose por el lado izquierdo, por donde estaba su tía. —¿cómo te llamas?

Ella no contestó pues no entendía el lenguaje, pero se le hizo simpático el niño y en ese momento se descubrió el rostro y comenzó a reír divertida, sus ojos jades brillaron por un momento.

Su melodiosa voz resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo eco en el corazón de Itachi.

Le había sonreído a él y sólo a él, por primera vez alguien lo prefería antes de a Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la niña y se proponía atesorar esa sonrisa solamente para él.

—Ella no nos entiende. —comentó Tsunade sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos. —Pues no habla nuestro idioma.

—Entonces ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos con ella? —preguntó Sasuke intrigado, viendo como Itachi se alejaba un par de pasos de la niña y ella volvía a esconder su rostro detrás de la sábana.

—Contrataremos a alguien que le enseñe nuestro idioma. —Señaló Kakashi.

—Ella debe de estar cansada, es mejor dejarla dormir. —indicó Tsunade poniéndose de pie.

—Pero ¿Cómo la llamaremos tía? —volvió a preguntar Sasuke preocupado.

Kakashi meditó por varios minutos. El documento que llevaba la niña entre las ropas era su acta de nacimiento, ahí se especificaba que su nombre era Kirsche Haruno. Su nombre estaba en alemán y significaba cereza, pero no era un nombre que le gustara, así que pensó que podría ponerle uno similar.

—Sakura. —dijo finalmente. —se llamara Sakura. —sonrió. Sakura Haruno no sonaba mal.

Todos sonrieron ante aquel nombre, les gustaba, era perfecto para ella.

Salieron de la habitación para dejarla dormir, pensando en que ella iba a ser su pequeña Sakura, la niña que llegó del mar.

**ΦǁΦǁΦǁΦǁΦǁΦ**

Los meses transcurrieron y nadie reclamó a Sakura, así que la familia Uchiha obtuvo su custodia.

Ella extrañaba a sus padres y cada noche lloraba por ellos mientras sostenía fervientemente aquella foto, único recuerdo de ellos. Pero cuando más triste se sentía, los cuidados amorosos de la familia Uchiha la reconfortaban.

Una maestra fue cada día durante seis meses para enseñarle bien el idioma y la escritura. Ella era una niña muy inteligente y aprendió rápido. La maestra tenía una hija de la edad de Sakura, Ino, quien enseguida se hizo amiga de ella, aunque nada más podían verse en la mansión Uchiha.

Sakura no recordaba nada de aquel día en que perdió a sus padres, pero cada vez que había una tormenta o un viento fuerte, ella temblaba por el miedo.

Siempre era la tía Tsunade o el tío Kakashi los que la consolaban en esos momentos, pero Sasuke también estaba al pendiente de ella y se quedaba acompañando a cualquiera de sus tíos mientras velaban el sueño de la niña.

Sasuke sufrió mucho tras la muerte de sus padres, pero su carácter fuerte lo llevó a superar, en la medida de lo posible, la pérdida y salir adelante.

Él se había encariñado rápidamente con Sakura y por eso procuraba cuidarla. Todas las mañanas salía con ella e Itachi a caminar y jugar por la orilla de la playa, a veces se les unía su mejor amigo, Naruto.

Sasuke quería mucho a su hermano, aunque a veces sentía que Itachi rehuía de él, pero lo achacaba a que todavía no superaba la muerte de sus padres.

El hermano mayor era un niño que se deprimía con frecuencia, por eso sus tíos lo tenían un poco mal criado y le consentían sus caprichos, pensando en que le estaban haciendo un bien.

Frente a todos Itachi se comportaba serio y hasta indiferente con Sakura, pero cuando estaban a solas se permitía mostrar un lado más tierno.

Él no quería que nadie supiera de su interés por ella, porque todo lo que amaba siempre le era arrebatado por su hermano.

A su pequeño hermano lo quería, sí, pero también le profesaba celos y coraje. Celos porque él era el consentido, el mejor Uchiha, orgullo de su familia; y sentía coraje y enfado hacia Sasuke porque jamás le reclamaba por haber sido quien ocasionó la muerte de sus padres.

Itachi sabía muy bien que por su culpa quedaron huérfanos y su tío casi perdió el ojo, pero de la boca de Sasuke jamás salió un reclamo. Sasuke se dedicó a cuidarlo cuando él todavía no se quería levantar de la cama, él lo animaba a seguir adelante y a superar la muerte de sus padres. Pero Itachi sabía que todo era mentira, que su hermano lo odiaba y que sólo estaba esperando que él tuviera algo importante para quitárselo.

Por eso a Sakura la atesoraría en silencio, entre las sombras. Se aseguraría de que sólo a él viera, de que sólo a él quisiera.

* * *

**Sasu Love For Ever: Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, pues si pretendo ir modificando o agregando algunas cosas más adelante. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**

* * *

**Saludos. **


	3. Sasuke e Itachi

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso. **

**Advertencias: AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

**LA COBARDE**

**Capítulo 2.- Sasuke e Itachi.**

El tiempo prosiguió su curso y Kakashi vio con alegría como aquella niña que llegó un día de tormenta creció alegre y sana. Durante esos tres años él se encargó de que a ella no le faltara nada. Amaba a sus sobrinos, pero Sakura se convirtió en su adoración.

Era una niña tierna y cariñosa, que podía pasar horas junto a él, observando como limpiaba su colección de arte o escuchando con atención sus pláticas sobre los objetos que coleccionaba y que al igual que ella, le había llevado el mar.

Sakura amaba y respetaba mucho a su tío y siempre trataba de obedecerlo en todo, pues estaba muy agradecida con él por dejarla ser parte de la familia.

A ella también le gustaba pasar tiempo con su tía Tsunade, quien le enseñaba a pintar en lienzo o le contaba historias de aventuras.

Un año atrás, cuando cumplió siete, Kakashi le contó como sucedió la muerte de sus padres, ella lloró y se entristeció por muchos días, sin embargo el apoyo y cuidados de la familia Uchiha la sacaron pronto de esa depresión.

Mucho tuvieron que ver Sasuke e Itachi.

Sasuke era muy amable y protector con ella. Por las tardes, después de la escuela, le leía cuentos y a veces le llevaba flores silvestres, también le enseñaba sobre su idioma u otras materias de la escuela. Algunas veces lo ayudaba a curar animalitos enfermos, pues él había expresado que de grande quería ser médico y ese instinto de salvar vidas lo extendía a cualquier ser vivo.

Itachi era un poco raro en su conducta, algunas veces se mostraba muy cariñoso y tierno, otras enojado y arisco. Con él disfrutaba aquellos días en que le enseñaba a tocar el piano, no era muy buena pero le tenía paciencia. Era en esos momentos, cuando estaban solos, que él le mencionaba lo mucho que la quería.

Sakura adoraba a los dos muchachos y se preocupaba mucho por ellos, en especial por Itachi, ya que a veces lo veía triste y deprimido, y cuando eso pasaba ella intentaba reconfortarlo.

Esa mañana de sábado Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi estaban dando un paseo por la playa que quedaba bajo la colina donde vivían.

Sakura llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y su cabello rosa, hasta los hombros, agarrado en una coleta con un listón azul. Algunos cabellos rebeldes le salían a los costados. Caminaba descalza por la arena, las pequeñas olas mojaban sus pies cuando llegaban a morir a la playa.

De vez en cuando daba un par de giros con los brazos extendidos para sentir los cálidos rayos de sol y la brisa del mar, y era cuando su carcajada alegre llegaba a oídos de los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi y Sasuke caminaban detrás de ella, muy atentos a sus movimientos. Ellos llevaban una bermuda negra y playera azul, Itachi, roja Sasuke.

Al Uchiha menor le gustaba verla feliz, la admiraba por su fortaleza, pues aunque también había perdido a sus padres trágicamente, logró salir adelante y siguió siendo esa niña alegre y amable que se preocupaba por todos.

Él también superó la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo algo había cambiado. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño sonriente que veía todo como juego y sin preocupaciones. Se vio forzado a madurar demasiado rápido, y aunque no negaba que era feliz, tampoco era de los que iban sonriéndole a vida.

Itachi llevaba el ceño fruncido, le gustaba escuchar las risas de Sakura, pero no compartirlas.

A su alrededor se escuchaban las olas del mar y el sonido del revolotear de las gaviotas mientras buscaban su alimento.

Sakura comenzó a correr al ver delante de ella una concha grande de caracol, pero se le enredaron los pies e inevitablemente cayó a la arena de rodillas.

—¡Sakura! —gritaron los dos chicos al unísono y corrieron hacia ella.

Pero fue Sasuke quien llegó primero. Itachi se detuvo y los miró con enojo.

—Sakura ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke preocupado mientras la levantaba del suelo.

—Sí, gracias Sasuke. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Él revisó que no estuviera herida. —Sólo fue una simple caída, no soy tan frágil. —comentó Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. —contestó Sasuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del short.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura como respuesta.

Después Sasuke y ella se sentaron en la arena para mirar el mar, eso los tranquilizaba y llenaba de paz. Itachi observaba sentado desde atrás, arrojando piedras al agua. No le gustaba compartir la atención de Sakura con nadie más, en especial con su hermano.

—¡Teme!, ¡Sakura! —el grito emocionado de un niño los hizo voltear hacía la izquierda.

Hacía ellos corría un niño de la misma edad de Sasuke, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, esa era la clase de niño que sonreía a la vida.

—Naruto. —lo llamó Sakura agitando su mano. Le alegraba verlo.

Ella lo conoció por Sasuke y se hicieron buenos amigos. Iban en la misma escuela y en la hora del recreo los tres almorzaban juntos y a veces también se les unía en sus paseos.

—¡Ha llegado la feria al pueblo! —informó emocionado cuando llegó junto a ellos. Sakura mostró sorpresa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.—Están bajando los juegos, vamos a verlos. —les sugirió.

La primera en ponerse de pie fue Sakura.

—Vamos Sasuke. —le dijo al niño junto a ella. —será divertido.

Sasuke se puso de pie. No le atraían mucho las ferias, pero Sakura tenía razón, yendo con Naruto la diversión no faltaba. Siempre era el primero en querer subirse a los juegos y al final siempre terminaba gritando como loco y llorando por el miedo.

—De acuerdo. —respondió.

Sakura se giró hacia Itachi, quien ya se había puesto de pie.

—¿Vienes con nosotros Itachi? —le preguntó. Le parecía muy buena idea pasar un rato divertido los cuatro juntos.

—No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí. —comentó serio.

Sakura se entristeció pero no le rogó para que aceptara acompañarlos. No entendía porque Itachi a veces se distanciaba de ellos.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la casa. —comentó Sasuke.

Sakura y los dos niños se dieron la vuelta para ir a la feria, no avanzaron mucho cuando escucharon el grito de dolor de Itachi.

Al volverse hacía él, lo vieron con una de las rodillas sangrando. Rápidamente corrieron hacía el niño.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó la niña asustada, con la voz entrecortada y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

—Me caí y me raspé con una piedra. —dijo Itachi señalando una pequeña piedra manchada de sangre que estaba junto a él. —Pero no te preocupes, me las arreglaré yo solo, vete con ellos. —comentó con un leve matiz de reproche, viendo a la niña.

—Ya lo oíste, vámonos. —dijo Naruto, pues como niño travieso que era, infinidad de veces se había raspado las rodillas y sabía que eso no suponía mayor riesgo.

—¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así! —expresó Sakura con angustia. —Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré a curarlo.

Sasuke se negó a irse al principio, después de todo se trataba de su hermano y se preocupaba por él, pero Naruto no quería perderse por nada del mundo la llegada de la feria, ya que por ser el primer día algunas atracciones daban boletos gratis, pero tampoco quería ir solo, así que después de convencer a su amigo que Itachi estaría bien con Sakura, los dos se alejaron de ahí.

Sakura ayudó a Itachi a llegar hasta la habitación del chico, pues él cojeaba por el dolor que le representaba la herida. Sus tíos no estaban en casa, pues Kakashi había salido a recoger un cuadro que le llegó desde Francia y Tsunade a comprar lo que necesitaba para sus pinturas.

La empleada doméstica, Shizune, se encargó de proporcionarle a Sakura todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la curación.

Con mucho cuidado la niña se encargó de desinfectar la herida y después le colocó una gasa para que no le entrara polvo. Itachi veía con atención todos sus movimientos, pero su mirada era triste.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sakura preocupada cuando notó su mirada.

—Nada. —respondió el niño.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo a que un día ella descubriera que Sasuke era mejor que él y lo dejara de querer, miedo a que su hermano por fin comprendiera que clase de persona era y también lo olvidara.

Ella lo seguía viendo con dulzura.

—Sakura ¿me quieres? —cuestionó Itachi preocupado. Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó con amor.

—Te quiero mucho Itachi, mucho. —le susurró.

—Nunca me dejes de querer. —pidió él con angustia. Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte para reconfortarlo.

No, Sakura jamás dejaría de quererlo, ni a Sasuke, ni a sus tíos, ellos eran su familia.

.

.

Días después Itachi contrajo una fuerte gripa y su tío lo obligó a permanecer en cama, arruinando así los planes de los niños de ir a jugar al barco de Sakura, uno de sus lugares favoritos para divertirse, pues ahí explayaban su imaginación.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir! —gritó enojado a su tío, que lo miraba recargado desde la pared de enfrente. Sakura y Sasuke estaban en un costado de la cama viendo como Itachi hacía uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

—Itachi entiende que estas enfermo, no puedes ir al barco así o te pondrás peor. —Su tío intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tío déjalo ir. —le pidió Sakura. —se abrigará bien y estaremos adentro. —Nadie se sorprendió de su petición, pues generalmente le daba la razón a Itachi.

—Me temo que esta vez no podré conceder tus deseos. —respondió Kakashi a su sobrina.

—Mañana jugarás con nosotros. —comentó Sasuke, quien compartía la misma opinión de su tío.

Itachi se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda y se tapó hasta el cuello con la cobija.

—Nadie me quiere. —murmuró. —me quiero morir.

—¡No digas eso! —pidió angustiada Sakura.

—Itachi deja de ser tan malcriado. —lo regañó su tío, no tomando en cuenta sus palabras por considerarlas sólo un berrinche. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Esa mañana cuando Sakura regresó de jugar, le llevó a Itachi una concha que se encontró en los alrededores del barco.

Eso se repitió muchas veces, cuando Itachi decía que se quería morir, Sakura se preocupaba mucho y para consolarlo le llevaba cualquier cosa que el niño le pidiera.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Los días siguieron su curso y así como las flores se abren en primavera y la luna se asoma por la noche, Sakura floreció en una hermosa joven de quince años, que con su luz alegraba e iluminaba los momentos más oscuros de quienes la conocían. Sasuke e Itachi se volvieron unos apuestos jóvenes de dieciocho y veinte años respectivamente. Ambos buenos para el estudio, pero Sasuke sobresalía en los deportes e Itachi en la música, que era la única que a veces llenaba a su dolido corazón.

Sasuke siguiendo sus sueños entró a estudiar medicina, Itachi administración de empresas, aunque eso no le agradara mucho, pero al ser el mayor sobre él recaía el peso de ser el sucesor de la empresa familiar.

Los tres seguían siendo muy unidos, pero algo cambió, pues en ellos se despertó un nuevo sentimiento. Su amor por Sakura fue más allá del que se tiene por la familia o los amigos. Con el tiempo los chicos se fueron enamorando de ella, cada uno a su manera.

Pero tenían en común que no lo expresaban abiertamente, pues Sakura no parecía estar enamorada de alguno de ellos, o de nadie en especial.

Cuando Sasuke cumplió los dieciséis años Kakashi los envió a estudiar a Tokio, pues quería que recibieran la mejor educación. Les quedaba a dos días de distancia, por ello y por la cantidad de tareas que tenían, sólo regresaban a casa en vacaciones.

Sakura los extrañaba mucho aunque tenía muchas amistades, varias tardes se la pasó suspirando en frente de la ventana aguardando su regreso.

.

.

En vacaciones de verano de ese año, sucedió algo que marcó la vida de Sakura.

Esa noche todos estaban reunidos en el comedor disfrutando de una rica cena. Sasuke e Itachi habían regresado esa tarde y su tía los quiso consentir con sus comidas favoritas.

Mientras degustaban los platillos preparados por Tsunade, conversaron sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Después de la cena Kakashi informó que Sakura haría un anuncio especial. Todos le prestaron atención sentados en el comedor.

—¡He decidido ir a Alemania! —comentó con alegría la muchacha.

Los presentes la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. El silencio reinó en la habitación.

—Quiero conocer el país de mi mamá y donde nací. —explicó al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes. —Sólo serían un par de años, después regresaría para seguir con mis estudios. —agregó con nerviosismo y jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Kakashi. Le dolía pensar en su partida, pero siempre supo que ella también tendría que irse, aunque al parecer todavía no estaba preparado para ello.

—Sí tío, eso es lo que quiero. —comentó viéndolo con una sonrisa sincera.

El ruido de una silla golpeando el suelo la hizo girar, era Itachi quien se había levantado violentamente y la miraba furioso.

—¡Pues lárgate de una vez! —gritó con cólera. Después se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Itachi, espera. —pidió Sakura, pero él no se detuvo, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su cuarto, azotando tan fuertemente la puerta que se escuchó hasta el comedor.

Tsunade y Kakashi no le dieron importancia a la conducta de su sobrino, imaginaban que pronto se le pasaría el berrinche y comprendería que Sakura tenía que hacer ese viaje. Además en cierta medida lo entendían, pues casi no tenía amigos y desde pequeño desarrolló mucho afecto por la chica.

Después de decirle a Sakura que apoyarían su decisión, ellos salieron de casa para ir a un acto de beneficencia.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron al jardín y se sentaron en una banca de piedra que daba a una fuente con la figura de una sirena.

Ella suspiró con tristeza.

—No te pongas triste por Itachi. —le dijo Sasuke. —No es mala persona, sólo que teme perderte a ti también, así como a nuestros padres. —comentó viendo el suelo.

—Pero a mí no me perderá.— respondió Sakura girando la cabeza para verlo, él también la buscó con la mirada. —Ni tu tampoco. —agregó viéndolo a los ojos. —el que me vaya no quiere decir que nuestros lazos se romperán, ustedes son muy importantes para mí. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo sé. —respondió él. —Y él también lo entenderá, sólo dale tiempo. —Sakura asintió.

Ellos siguieron platicando un rato más y ella se sintió más segura y reconfortada con las palabras de Sasuke.

A él le dolía que ella se fuera, porque la amaba, pero si con eso ella era feliz, para él estaba bien.

Una suave brisa se sintió y jugó con los cabellos de los chicos y meció las hojas de los arboles produciendo un bello sonido.

—Sakura. —llamó Sasuke a la chica, que había alzado la vista para ver el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Estaba decidido a confesarle su amor, pero no le pediría respuesta, le otorgaría el año que ella pensaba marcharse para que ella lo pensara bien.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella viéndolo.

—Yo…quiero decirte que…

—Estate quieto Hachi. —dijo Sakura riendo e interrumpiendo a Sasuke, pues un perro Akita blanco se había acercado y parado de patas sobre ella.

Hachi era el perro de Sakura, hacía un par de años lo había visto en una veterinaria y Kakashi se lo compró al ver que le había gustado.

Por fin Hachi hizo caso y se sentó viendo a Sakura y moviéndole la cola.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —preguntó Sakura a su acompañante. Pero antes de que Sasuke hablara, Hachi comenzó a ladrarles desesperado. —¿tienes hambre Hachi? —preguntó la chica al perro, quien movió la cola más aprisa y volvió a ladrar.

Sasuke suspiró viendo al perro, su confesión tendría que esperar un poco más.

—Yo le daré de comer. —Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie—tu deberías de hablar con mi hermano.

Sakura asintió y Sasuke se llevó a su peludo amigo al jardín de enfrente para darle de comer.

Sakura se puso de pie y entró a la casa.

.

.

Tocó a la puerta de Itachi pero él no respondió. Volvió a tocar.

—¡Déjame solo! —escuchó su voz enojada como respuesta.

Pero ella no lo dejaría solo así que giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, la habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, que permanecía abierta.

El lugar estaba en silencio, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida con sus sábanas azul marino. Arriba de la cabecera estaba el escudo de la familia Uchica, un abanico en rojo y blanco.

—Te dije que te fueras. —la voz susurrante de Itachi la asustó. Ella giró en dirección del sonido, lo halló en una esquina recargado de la pared.

—¡Itachi! —gritó asustada al notar que llevaba una navaja en una mano y que amenazaba con cortarse una vena de la otra.

—Nadie me quiere. —dijo Itachi sin despegar la navaja de su muñeca, pero viendo a Sakura con tristeza.

—Yo te quiero. —se apresuró a contestar Sakura, invadida por el pánico.

—Pero me vas a dejar y pronto me olvidarás y dejarás de quererme. —reprochó con angustia. —Y si nadie me quiere ya no veo el caso de vivir. —hizo el intentó por cortarse, pero Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Yo te quiero. —le dijo desesperada. —te quiero mucho. —comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho del chico.

Itachi dejó la navaja en el piso y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

—Prométeme que siempre me querrás, que nunca me dejarás. —susurró él.

—Te lo prometo. —respondió Sakura. —No me iré, me quedaré aquí.

Sakura no dejó de llorar por varios minutos, le causaba mucha tristeza y dolor el imaginarse que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo él hubiera cumplido su propósito. Quería mucho a la familia Uchiha como para causarles dolor, así que decidió no ir a Alemania y seguir su vida en el pueblo.

Sakura no le dijo a nadie lo sucedido, alegó que había pensado mejor las cosas y que prefería no interrumpir sus estudios, pero le pidió a Itachi acudir a un psicólogo. Él prometió hacerlo, pero no cumplió su promesa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Dos años después.**

Fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete, cuando ella se percató de sus sentimientos.

Esa noche mientras bailaba en el centro de la pista con el chico de cabello y ojos negros, su corazón latió acelerado, su estómago parecía contendor de miles de mariposas revoloteando y sus ojos jades no quisieron apartarse de los ojos de él.

Se sentía flotar entre las nubes mientras bailaban al compás de la música. Cuando él le sonrió ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

No supo cuándo el amor fraternal evolucionó a lo que ahora sentía por él, pero ya lo venía sospechando, pues meses atrás, cuando él le ofreció su mano para bajar del barco sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su piel, después de eso comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cada vez que estaban juntos, pero al mismo tiempo esos momentos eran los que más esperaba del día.

Ella le sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron como piedras preciosas bajo el sol.

Esa noche Sakura durmió feliz pensando en el hombre que amaba, ignorando completamente lo que estaba por suceder y que tantas lágrimas la harían derramar.

* * *

**Sasu Love For Ever: **Gracias por leer y comentar la historia.

* * *

**Saludos. Ojalá puedan dejar un review. **


End file.
